Durkar
Durkar was a medium sized, somewhat developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity. Durkar is located on islands in the Southern Ocean, between Madagascar and Australia. It ceased to exist sometime in 2008. History Durkar was originally founded on August 1, 2006 by a party of settlers from many different lands looking for a place they can live free from persecution. The capital of the Republic was originally located on a group of small islands in the Andaman Sea, at Andamanpol. The capital city was relocated to Selemandabal, on Triton Island in the Southern Ocean, on March 8, 2008. The early Republic developed quickly thanks to foreign aid given by generous benefactors and the diligent efforts of the population. Durkar declared a policy of neutrality, though the new nation often engaged in raiding of other nations, with mixed results. Nevertheless, Durkar soon developed into a prosperous and technologically advance nation boasting some of the happiest citizens in the world. From December 2006 onwards Durkar entered a period of stagnation and isolationism. Durkar in this era was known for its political instability and ethno-religious conflicts. On 26 May 2007, the nation of Desi Punjabiz conducted a surprise attack on Durkar. The Durkan military was caught off guard and was subsequently annihilated. Rioters destroyed the Parliament building in Andamanpol and the country descended into anarchy. Peace was declared between Desi Punjabiz and whoever was sitting in the Premier's chair at the time. It took a long time before the nation got back on its feet. The new transitional government announced the National Development Initiative (NDI) to boast the nation's economy after a period of stagnation before the so-called Black Saturday Crisis. At the same time, the Republic of Durkar announced it will join ARM, a newly created alliance. This did not end the period of stagnation however. Economic depression set in with cancellation of many trade deals. Desperate, the Durkan people elected the right-wing National United Front party, which promised economic reforms. The NUF suppressed civil and political rights in the name of progress, but actual progress failed to materialise. A mob stormed the Durkan parliament (again) and the NUF leader agreed to step down, once he was properly motivated. Early December 2007 saw great changes for Durkar. Firstly, ARM collapsed. Then, on December 6, 2007, Durkar was attacked by six nations affiliated with The Phoenix Federation (known today in Durkar as the infamous "Phoenix Six"). The brief war was devastating. The military and civilian casualty was enormous - the Durkan army was annihilated almost to the last man. The country descended once again into anarchy. The "December Crisis", as it was called, was a wake-up call for Durkar. Durkar left ARM, joining the new alliance SPQR. Generous aid from allies and SPQR allowed Durkar to recover from the disaster quickly. With the entry of Durkar into SPQR the country entered a period of renaissance. Durkar ceased to exist sometime in 2008, its people migrating to other SPQR nations. Prior to its final collapse much of the country's infrastructure was sold and the funds in its treasury was shared out among SPQR members. Lunar Colony The Republic of Durkar founded the colony of New Durkar on the Moon in April 2007. It was attacked by other colonies several times, severely disrupting the growth of the colony. After the Black Saturday Crisis it was abandoned entirely. In August 2007, Durkar settlers returned to the old colony. This time, however, they received no support from the Durkan government. The colony was renamed Tigrisia, then Taillenistan. Life on the moon proved rough for the colonists and most have since returned to Durkar. Category:Nations Category:Blue team Category:Nations of Asia Category:English-speaking nations